My Little Pony Equestria Girls Wiki:Workshop/Aqua Blossom
|hair = and |coat = |residence = Human world |occupation = Student at Canterlot High School}} ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls. ''Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks. Rainbow Rocks animated shorts Pinkie on the One. Player Piano. Shake Your Tail. Perfect Day for Fun. Life is a Runway. ''Equestria Girls: Friendship Games ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games. Friendship Games animated shorts All's Fair in Love & Friendship Games. ''Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree. Equestria Girls: Dance Magic Dance Magic. Equestria Girls: Mirror Magic Mirror Magic. Equestria Girls: Summertime Shorts A Photo Booth Story. Raise This Roof. Steps of Pep. Shake Things Up!. The Art of Friendship. Good Vibes. Better Together/Choose Your Own Ending A Fine Line. In Queen of Clubs, Aqua Blossom appears as a member of the Chess Club. Overpowered. Display of Affection. A Little Birdie Told Me. Pinkie Pie: Snack Psychic. Schedule Swap. Five Stars. Run to Break Free. Five Lines You Need to Stand In. Find the Magic. Cheer You On. Text Support. Stressed in Show. Opening Night. Happily Ever After Party. The Last Drop. Lost and Pound. Accountibilibuddies. Equestria Girls: Forgotten Friendship My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Forgotten Friendship. Equestria Girls: Rollercoaster of Friendship My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rollercoaster of Friendship. Gallery ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls Students_walking_through_high_school_2_EG.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon in crowded hallway EG.png Twilight_shielding_her_head_on_the_floor_EG.png Twilight_crawling_on_the_ground_EG.png Twilight_struggling_out_of_the_crowd_EG.png Twilight watches Flash walk away EG.png Twilight and Fluttershy in the lunch line EG.png Fluttershy happy to help Twilight EG.png Canterlot High School fashionistas EG.png Canterlot High School exterior shot 2 EG.png CHS loudspeaker over students EG.png Students walking through Canterlot High EG.png Twilight and Spike in the hallway EG.png Canterlot High cafeteria EG.png Fashionista table EG.png Rarity sitting down at fashion table EG.png Rarity sitting down EG.png Rarity at the lunch table EG.png Rarity putting on ears EG.png Rarity stomping her feet EG.png Rarity clapping her hands EG.png Rarity clapping EG.png Girls ready to sing EG.png Girls begin the song EG.png Girls with their hands in the air EG.png Girls walking in a line EG.png Girls pointing around EG.png Main 4 marching down the cafeteria aisles EG.png Twilight singing "school pride" EG.png Pinkie Pie, Applejack, and Fluttershy cheering EG.png Students dancing in the cafeteria EG.png Sunset Shimmer knocking on Luna's door EG.png Fashionista girls decide to help EG.png Fashionista girls hanging streamers EG.png Eco kid and fashionistas laughing EG.png Twilight and friends back shot EG.png Students chatting in clean gym EG.png Students cheering in gym EG.png Main cast nervous at Fall Formal EG.png Twilight and friends ecstatic EG.png Twilight stepping on stage EG.png Main 5 happy for Twilight EG.png Students running into the school EG.png Sunset casts a shadow on the school EG.png Canterlot High students frightened EG.png Sunset Shimmer breaks the school doors EG.png Front of the school torn away EG.png Students fall victim to hypnosis magic EG.png Canterlot High students hypnotized EG.png Snips, Snails, and crowd of hypnotized students EG.png Flash Sentry hit by rainbow light EG.png Canterlot High free from the spell EG.png Celestia placing crown on Twilight's head EG.png Girls looking at Twilight EG.png Celestia and students cheering EG.png Flash Sentry feeling awkward EG.png [[My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks/Animated shorts|''Rainbow Rocks animated shorts]] Pinkie on the One Rainbow and friends in the cafeteria EG2.png Player Piano Rarity trying to push grand piano EG2.png Crowd of students EG2.png Shake Your Tail Twilight distributes pony ears and tails EG2.png Canterlot High students with pony ears and tails EG2.png Apple Bloom on Big Mac's shoulders EG2.png Perfect Day for Fun Canterlot High carnival half 1 EG2.png Canterlot High carnival half 2 EG2.png Cotton candy shaped like Pinkie Pie's head EG2.png Pinkie Pie and Rarity laughing together EG2.png Rainbow and Applejack run into second photo booth EG2.png Twilight, Rarity, and Applejack run backstage EG2.png Pinkie, Rainbow, and Fluttershy run backstage EG2.png Students and Derpy dancing EG2.png Various Canterlot High students dancing EG2.png Life is a Runway Rarity 'fashion blasts' Derpy EG2.png ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Canterlot High school cafeteria EG2.png The Dazzlings sing to the students EG2.png Canterlot High students whipped into a frenzy EG2.png Spike "she's got an official title now" EG2.png Spike imitating fanfare EG2.png Spike shouting "the Princess of Friendship!" EG2.png Fluttershy looking toward Applejack EG2.png Rainbow Dash looking toward Fluttershy EG2.png DJ Pon-3 crosses in the background EG2.png Rainbow Dash using her phone EG2.png Guitar Centered video on Rainbow Dash's phone EG2.png Rainbow Dash "it happens to all of us when we play" EG2.png Fluttershy "I could find something to worry about" EG2.png Fluttershy hugging puppy Spike in the cafeteria EG2.png Dazzlings appear behind Flash EG2.png Dazzlings inside the gymnasium EG2.png Lyra and Sweetie Drops argue with Octavia EG2.png Everyone staring at the Rainbooms EG2.png Rainbooms surrounded by arguing and green smoke EG2.png Celestia announces the start of the Mane Event EG2.png Crowd of students about to argue again EG2.png Battle of the Bands student crowd half 2 EG2.png All eyes on Fluttershy EG2.png Celestia and Luna applaud the Rainbooms EG2.png Stage before the Dazzlings' performance EG2.png The Dazzlings on Mane Event stage (new version) EG2.png Adagio Dazzle maniacal laughter EG2.png The Dazzlings on Mane Event stage EG2.png Sunset Shimmer before disapproving crowd EG2.png Celestia and Luna step on stage EG2.png Dazzlings join the Rainbooms and principals on stage EG2.png Photo Finish "zis never should haf been you, Rainbooms!" EG2.png Rainbooms booed off the stage EG2.png Audience talking EG2.png Audience moves their attention back to stage EG2.png Audience even more captivated part 1 EG2.png Audience even more captivated part 2 EG2.png Dazzlings wide shot EG2.png Dazzlings backstage shot ampitheater EG2.png The Dazzlings "Our time is now" EG2.png The Dazzlings emitting red waves EG2.png The wave of sound crashing down EG2.png The Dazzlings "Nothing can stop us now!" EG2.png Rainbooms on hill and Dazzlings on stage EG2.png Audience happy EG2.png Audience fully hypnotized EG2.png Dazzling sirens flying EG2.png Shockwave heading towards the Dazzlings EG2.png Audience singing along EG2.png Audience singing and dancing along EG2.png Rainbooms alicorn shooting laser beam onto the Dazzlings EG2.png The Dazzlings on stage defeated EG2.png Audience listening to the Dazzlings singing badly 1 EG2.png The Dazzlings being booed at by the audience EG2.png Trixie about to fall EG2.png [[My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games/Animated shorts|''Friendship Games animated shorts]] All's Fair in Love & Friendship Games Lyra_and_Sweetie_Drops_in_pleasant_shock_EG3.png you know me so well.png you know me so well (2).png Lyra_and_Sweetie_Drops_interlock_arms_EG3.png Sandalwood_performs_a_baton_act_EG3.png ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games Tennis Match and Scott Green reading EG3.png Rarity, Sunset, and Fluttershy listening EG3.png Flash Sentry "other than us losing" EG3.png Pinkie Pie interrupts Rainbow's speech EG3.png Drum majorette being cute EG3.png More students with ears EG3.png Full shot of the gym EG3.png Fuller zoom of the gym EG3.png Rainbow Dash marching across the gym EG3.png Students walking outside CHS EG3.png Twilight enters Canterlot High School EG3.png Micro, Upper Crust, Suri, and Flash dancing EG3.png Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo dancing EG3.png Crusaders startled by feedback EG3.png Students hanging out outside CHS EG3.png Dean Cadance starts the Academic Decathlon EG3.png Dean Cadance explaining the Acadeca EG3.png Ground breaking EG3.png Huge hole in the ground to Canterlot EG3.png Sunset "like you can have everything" EG3.png Sunset "I've been where you are" EG3.png Sunset "I've made the same mistake" EG3.png The Equestria Girls giving off magical beams EG3.png Equestria Girls' magic flows into the device EG3.png Sunset floating up EG3.png Daydream Shimmer faces Midnight Sparkle EG3.png Daydream Shimmer closing the rifts EG3.png Wondercolts and Shadowbolts below the battle EG3.png Daydream and Midnight in the air EG3.png More Shadowbolts and Wondercolts under purple light EG3.png Sunset and Sci-Twi lowering to the ground EG3.png Sunset and Sci-Twi back to normal EG3.png Wondercolts making stupid faces EG3.png Canterlot High School overhead exterior EG3.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree'' CHS campers mingling at the Crystal Gala EG4.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Dance Magic Canterlot Mall interior shot EGS1.png Rarity doing a flamenco pose EGS1.png Rarity doing a hip-hop pose EGS1.png Rarity doing a street ballet pose EGS1.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Mirror Magic Canterlot Mall interior EGS3.png CHS students record demon Juniper with their phones EGS3.png Aqua Blossom, Sophisticata, and Sandalwood looking scared EGS3.png Aqua Blossom, Sophisticata, and Sandalwood as paparazzi EGS3.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Summertime Shorts A Photo Booth Story Paisley, Sweet Leaf, and Sophisticata at Fall Formal SS2.png Canterlot High students at the Fall Formal SS2.png Raise This Roof AJ and Apple Bloom watch Rainbow and Scootaloo dance SS3.png Rainbow Dash starts to breakdance SS3.png Rainbow Dash breakdancing SS3.png Rainbow Dash breakdances seriously SS3.png Rainbow Dash in a hip-hop dance pose SS3.png Applejack and Apple Bloom starting a new dance SS3.png Applejack line-dancing more seriously SS3.png Apple Bloom startled by AJ's serious dancing SS3.png Applejack line-dancing by herself SS3.png Applejack and Rainbow dancing competitively SS3.png CHS students cheer for Apple Bloom and Scootaloo SS3.png Apple Bloom and Scootaloo holding their trophy SS3.png Crusaders notice Applejack and Rainbow Dash SS3.png Steps of Pep Rainbow Dash sprinting down the field SS4.png CPA students sprinting down the field SS4.png Thanks for joining my cheering club.png What better way to spend.png A beautiful saturday.png Every cheer counts.png CHS students cheering for Wondercolts SS4.png Pinkie proves the effectiveness of cheering SS4.png Pinkie Pie pumping up the crowd SS4.png Fluttershy and CHS students cheering SS4.png Goal.png Rainbow Dash kicks the ball again SS4.png Fluttershy and students cheer excitedly SS4.png Pinkie Pie and CHS students very excited SS4.png We can't stop now.png Shake Things Up! More students going to Applejack's juice bar SS9.png More students attracted by Applejack's juice bar SS9.png The Art of Friendship Students_walking_outside_Canterlot_High_School_SS10.png Canterlot_High_students_in_the_school_art_room_SS10.png Wiz_Kid_and_Velvet_Sky_making_a_clay_sculpture_SS10.png Pinkie_Pie_thinking_of_something_to_paint_SS10.png Pinkie_Pie___I_just_don't_know!___SS10.png Pinkie_Pie___so_many_splendiferous_things___SS10.png Pinkie_Pie___but_I'm_drawing_a_blank!___SS10.png Good Vibes Rarity unable to attract customers SS16.png Canterlot High girls looking back at Rarity's shop SS16.png CHS students start shopping at Rarity's shop SS16.png Rarity bursting with good vibes SS16.png Rarity watches the Cutie Mark Crusaders run by SS16.png Mane Seven and Flash release a rainbow of good vibes SS16.png Mane Seven and Flash in the colorful Canterlot Mall SS16.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Better Together A Fine Line Promotional stand for Tirek's Revenge game EGDS2.png Lots of people waiting in line at the mall EGDS2.png Queen of Clubs Photo Finish taking the chess club's picture EGDS4.png Rainbow Dash joins the chess club EGDS4.png Photo of Rainbow Dash and the chess club EGDS4.png Overpowered Sunset Shimmer back in the school hallway EGDS5.png Display of Affection Crowd of people outside Carousel Boutique EGDS9.png Rarity and students looking at window display EGDS9.png Rarity sees Prim Hemline arriving EGDS9.png Prim Hemline complimenting Rarity EGDS9.png Rarity pleased with the window display EGDS9.png Rarity sees Sunset Shimmer in the alleyway EGDS9.png Rarity looking back at the window display EGDS9.png Rarity realizes Sunset Shimmer is Flanksy EGDS9.png Iris out on Rarity grateful and impressed EGDS9.png A Little Birdie Told Me Cranky Doodle teaching a math class EGDS10.png Fluttershy sitting happily in her classroom seat EGDS10.png Fluttershy sees Hubert appear on the windowsill EGDS10.png Fluttershy starts talking to Hubert EGDS10.png Trixie accuses Fluttershy of cheating EGDS10.png Fluttershy looking very determined EGDS10.png Fluttershy snaps off the end of her chalk piece EGDS10.png CHS students in awe of Fluttershy's calculations EGDS10.png CHS students in complete and utter shock EGDS10.png Cranky Doodle "she's correct!" EGDS10.png Cranky and students cheering for Fluttershy EGDS10.png Pinkie Pie: Snack Psychic Exterior view of Sweet Snacks Cafe EGDS24.png Schedule Swap Bulk Biceps posing in art class EGDS37.png Applejack in art class EGDS37.png CHS students in the school cafeteria EGDS37.png Five Stars Exterior view of Sweet Snacks Cafe EGDS39.png Run to Break Free Students in the Canterlot High hallway EGDS42.png Five Lines You Need to Stand In Exterior view of Starswirled Music Festival EGDS47.png Pinkie Pie greeting the video viewers EGDS47.png Pinkie Pie pointing at herself EGDS47.png Pinkie Pie "bringing you the list" EGDS47.png View of front of the security line EGDS47.png Pinkie Pie "it's gotta be good" EGDS47.png Mystery line leading around a tree EGDS47.png Pinkie Pie presents the bathroom line EGDS47.png Pinkie and festival goers in conga line EGDS47.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Choose Your Own Ending Text Support Pinkie Pie pushing the school doors open CYOE3.png Pinkie Pie "how cool is chemistry class?" CYOE3.png Stressed in Show Twilight shocked by Pinkie Pie's long list CYOE4c.png Pinkie Pie "list of lists we could make" CYOE4c.png Pinkie notices Twilight is gone again CYOE4c.png Opening Night CHS students gathered in the gymnasium CYOE9.png Happily Ever After Party Equestria Girls and friends taking a bow CYOE10.png The Last Drop Festival goers wave hands and glowsticks CYOE12.png Sunset and Fluttershy watching DJ Pon-3 CYOE12.png Sunset Shimmer how awesome is it CYOE12.png Fluttershy so awesome! CYOE12.png Fluttershy "she's got an interactive surprise" CYOE12.png Big McIntosh in the music festival crowd CYOE12.png Lost and Pound More teens around the music festival CYOE14a.png Rarity shoves boys aside as she runs away CYOE14a.png Festival goers watching Rarity run away CYOE14a.png Accountibilibuddies Applejack and Pinkie outside the concert CYOE15b.png Applejack looking down at the concert CYOE15b.png Pinkie Pie pushing Dirk onto the stage CYOE15b.png Pinkie waving to Applejack from stage CYOE15b.png Security guard tackles Pinkie Pie CYOE15b.png Pinkie Pie lifted over concert crowd CYOE15b.png Dirk Thistleweed and his band performing CYOE15c.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Forgotten Friendship Sunset_Shimmer_taking_pictures_around_CHS_EGFF.png Sunset_Shimmer_waving_to_her_friends_EGFF.png Sunset_looking_for_students_to_take_pictures_of_EGFF.png Sunset_Shimmer_waving_to_Teddy_and_Starlight_EGFF.png Main_five_having_lunch_together_EGFF.png Pinkie_pops_up_at_the_main_five's_lunch_table_EGFF.png Sunset_Shimmer_eating_lunch_by_herself_EGFF.png Sunset_Shimmer_frustrated_at_lunch_EGFF.png Sunset_Shimmer_pushes_her_lunch_tray_away_EGFF.png Trixie_appears_next_to_Sunset_at_lunch_EGFF.png 2 detectives.png only one memory stone.png Trixie_Lulamoon_looking_for_suspects_EGFF.png pulling a rabbit out of a hat.png Trixie_Lulamoon_leaning_back_in_her_chair_EGFF.png everyone.png Sunset_hanging_her_head_in_sorrow_EGFF.png known enemies.png Trixie_writes;_Sunset_Shimmer_sighs_EGFF.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rollercoaster of Friendship Wide view of the Equestria Land rollercoaster EGROF.png Overhead view of the light parade EGROF.png Equestria Girls performing at the light parade EGROF.png Rarity stepping onto the park runway EGROF.png Rarity pulls Applejack onto the stage EGROF.png